My POTC Story
by Trelly Bear
Summary: The summary is inside. And no, i'm not good with titles. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: alright, this first chapter is called Celia because it's describing my character.

A/N2: Ok people THis is my first POTC fanfic. This is basically a Will/OC fic. And it's based off of some stuff from my POTC forum.

Summary:When Celia Raines was in her early twenties she would impersonate her dead sister for men and cash. This is the story of one of her little shindigs.

**Chapter 1: Celia and Amara**

**Celia Raines-Swann is a 23 year old female. She was the daughter of Lord Matthew Raines, brother of Governor Weatherby Swann, and his wife, Lady Lenore Raines. Celia has long blonde hair that is always pulled back with a ribbon. She always wears a blue tunic and black breeches when out and about the town, and anywhere else, it depends on the occasion what she wears. **

**Amara Raines-Swann is a 23 year old female and the sister of Celia Raines-Swann. The Raines-Swann sisters were twins, and they wore the same thing except Amara wore a green tunic. **

**At ages 8, the Raines-Swann sisters went out on a boat with thier mother and father. A large wave swept over them, taking Lenore, Matthew, and Amara, and leaving Celia alone. Until the age of 13 Celia lived with her uncle and cousin. She was brought up to be a proper young lady, until one day she had reason to belive her family was still alive, so she went pirating with the Famous Jack Sparrow, Captian of the Black Pearl. (the first time mind you)The captain left Celia with the woman Tai Dalma until she was 18, when Barbossa came back to have her join his crew. It was the same ship, just with no Jack.**

**At the age of 21, Celia was marooned just as jack was for a total of three months. Then a ship picked her up and took her to Tortuga, where she befreinded Scarlett. And when she was bored, she would have Scarlett make her clients give Celia rides to Port Royal as payments.**

**Currently: Now Celia's at the age of 22, One week before the first Pirate attack on Port Royal. She is living with her uncle, along with her best freind River. **


	2. Enter CeliaI meanAmara

A/N: Welcome to chapter two Now the real fun begins! The setting is a ball that is being thrown for Norrington by Governor Swann.

**Chapter 2: Enter Celia..I Mean..Amara.**

Celia stood in her sisters old room. She had been living in Port Royal with her Uncle and Cousin for the time being, trying to get enough money to go back to Tortuga.

Celia's long blonde hair was up in a bun with some shorter curls falling over her cheeks. She wore an elegant green dress, for green was her sisters favorite color. Why was she wearing her sisters favorite color? When she last returned to Port Royal from Tortuga, she began to impersonating her dead sister, Amara, the one who was drowned when Celia was younger. ((ANYWAYS!)) On her feet were a pair of golden slippers with emeralds on them, they were Amara's favorite. For the fineshing touch she put on her sisters emerald necklace and walked over to the mirror. "It's like i'm looking at her...When it's really me...when it;s really been me all along..." She sighed, she was finally ready to go downstairs.

'Amara' walked out of her room and soon found herself at the large double doors leading into the ballroom. Before the large doors were opened she brushed a peice of hair out of her face. The large doors were opened and the dark hallway was flooded with light. 'Amara' descended down the stairs with a large grin on her face. Her amethyst eyes scanned the area, she relaxed a little when she saw her cousin was not yet at the ball.

At the bottom of the stairs one of the traditional Swann Family dances began to play, so Celia joined in. She smiled and laughed as the music grew louder and faster. When the song stopped and the next song began, Celia ended up dancing with a tall blonde man. Everything was going fine until the man began to ask about her cousin. She took a deep breath and slipped away to the side of the room, where many large, fancy chairs were lined up against them. She sat in a large green one and sighed once again. This night was going horribly.

A/N: End chapter one. I'm sorry for the shortness, they WILL get longer i PROMISE! And next chapter...Enter River This character is based off of River from Firefly. I hope you review! I love you all!

--Rikaness--


	3. Enter River!

A/N: Hallo! And welcome to chapter three of Bringing Back the Sister! Now, let me introduce you to...drumroll RIVER! Yesh, River will be introduced in this chapter. And she will be followed by...nother drumroll WILL! aplause Alright, no...to the story!

**Chapter 3: Enter River/Metting Celia..I mean..Amara**

Yes, the night WAS horrible...Terribly horrible. Especially River Glau, who smelt of rum and ale. River was working with her brother for Mr.Swann, to make the ball mre magnificent. River sighed, her tray empty. She took a look down at her attire. She wore a plain black dress with no shoes. She didn't belong at this party. She sighed and set her tray on the table.

River snuck over to teh chairs along the wall, trying to get away form some of teh men harassing her about her red hair. She hid behind one, watching her brother with great concentration. She jumped as someone sat in the chair she was behind. She noticed the fabric of teh dress, when she wasn't working for others, she worked as a seamstress. "Only the reflection knows the difference..." She whispered, still behind the chair.

Celia jumped at the small voice. She turned around and looked down at River. "River? What are you doing here?" Celia had known River since she (river) was a little girl. She(celia) used to watch her. River was a special girl, and Celia knew it.

"Working for the Leader Swan." Was her simple reply. She nodded her head over to her brother, who was filling his tray with great speed.

Celia thought River to be an odd girl, but she liked her all the same.Also, she was the only one besides her cousin that knew about the real Amara's death. Celia looked her up and down. "You know River, you are a very pretty girl. You should be out on the dancefloor instead of behind a chair!" She placed a hand on her chin and looked at RIver again. "You could use a brighter color. Come with me." She smiled, stood up, and took River's hand. She dragged the girl up the stairs and through the doors into teh hallway.

"But! Get caught not doing job and weeks pay will be lost!" River yelled from behind.Celia stopped at her door and River's voice dropped. "Midnight will come...and the ugly duckling will be forced back into hiding..."

"Oh! It's fine River! My uncle threw this ball! So if anyone catches you, I shall be the one punished! Or no one will be!" Celia pulled Rivre into the room and she let go. River sat on the bed and watched Celia walk to teh opposite wall and open the door to a closet. "Aha! I think this purple one will do just fine!" She smiled at River and handed the girl teh dress. River took it and nodded. She walked behind teh changing curtain slowly.

She slipped off the brown dress, reveiling thin shoulders and full breasts. She slid into the dress that was given to her. But when she let go of the sleeves, it fell bakc down to the floor. "T'was like a mouse trying to fit into human clothes!" River peeked her head around the curtain. Celia was back in the closet. She walked over to River once she found another dress. River handed Celia the large one and the blonde replaced it. This time the dress fit RIvers form perfectly. She tied the bow in the bakc herself then walked out. "Tis the color of Iris in the sun." She smiled.

"Now..your hair." River reached to her head as Celia sat her down on the bed and began to pull a brush through it. Soon the mess of locks were in a fine up at the bakc of her head. River stood up when the task was finished and looked in Celia's mirror. "There is a Swan in all of us..." She smiled again as Celia placed an Amethyst necklace around River's neck.

"And now...all you need...are these." She held out a pair of purple jeweled shoes to River. The girl's smile widened as she put them on. "Now, let us be off Miss RIver."

River grinned larger. "Alright Miss Celia...I mean...Amara." She covered her mouth with one hand as she took Celia's arm with the other. And together they walked back down the long corridor to the ball.


End file.
